1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a fifth wheel travel trailer, including a chassis for a fifth wheel travel trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational vehicles (“RVs”) come in a variety of different shapes and sizes. One type of RV configuration is a travel trailer RV. The travel trailer RV generally ranges from 10 feet to 35 feet long and weighs between 2,000 and 9,000 lbs. Travel trailers generally have their own heating, air conditioning, electrical systems, and water tanks. Additionally, travel trailers often use slideouts to expand living space without adding unwanted length. Generally, these travel trailers can be towed by a properly equipped full sized car, SUV, or pickup truck having a load distributing hitch located near the rear of the vehicle.
Another type of RV configuration is a fifth wheel travel trailer. Fifth wheel trailers typically have an extension on the front which houses a bedroom and ends with a plate that is reminiscent of a wheel. The wheel attaches to a receiving hitch in the bed of a pickup truck that can, in turn, tow the fifth wheel trailer. This arrangement effectively provides living space and increases support and stability for towing. Generally, fifth wheel trailers range in length from 20 to 40 feet and weigh between 8,000 to 18,000 lbs. Because of their size and weight, many fifth wheel travel trailers must be towed by pickup trucks that have at least three-quarter ton capacity.
Fifth wheel trailers have traditionally shared common drawbacks. Because the fifth wheel travel trailer is coupled to a receiving hitch located in the bed of a towing pickup truck, the turning radius of the pickup truck when attached to the fifth wheel trailer can be limited, due to the location of the occupant compartment of the truck with respect to the travel trailer. As the distance between the occupant compartment of the truck and the travel trailer increases, so generally does the turning radius. If a pickup truck has a longer bed, such as commonly found on in three-quarter ton or full ton pickup trucks, the turning radius may be suitable for everyday driving. Advancements in fifth wheel travel trailer technology have yielded travel trailers that are capable of having a near 90 degree turning radius in three-quarter ton pickup trucks having beds of 6.5 feet or longer.
However, the turning radius of pickup trucks having a 5.5 foot bed equipped with a receiving hitch for towing a fifth wheel travel trailer, such as commonly found in half ton pickup trucks, is still limited. In some cases, the turning radius may be less than 70 degrees, severely limiting the maneuverability of the truck when towing a fifth wheel travel trailer. Since half ton pickup trucks are historically more prevalent than three quarter ton or full ton pickup trucks, it is desirable to provide a lighter fifth wheel trailer with an improved turning radius for more flexible use with half ton pickup trucks.